1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an electronic device for measuring a position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the prevalence of various technologies, the spread of smart phones, and the requirements of users, the necessity of position tracking using an electronic device has increased. A position of the electronic device is measured outdoors based on triangulation and a finger print on the basis of a signal transmitted from three or more base stations.
However, measuring a position of the electronic device using triangulation and a finger print has a problem in that it is hard to measure an accurate position of the electronic device when the electronic device is indoors.